Dance moms, dude
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Dean Winchester is not prepared for the dance moms when he takes his niece to dance class. Fluff abounds!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

* * *

"Hey Soph-a-loaf."

Dean has barely let himself into the house, balancing his baby daughter on his hip, before his niece streaks down the hall and throws her arms around his legs. "Uncle Dean! We need to go!"

"Ah yeah kiddo," he grins. "Give me a moment with your mom."

Said Mom looks like death warmed over, clinging to the door frame. "Thank you for this Dean. Sophie was distraught at the prospect of missing her final rehearsal."

He flashes her a winning smile. "Anything for my favourite sister-in-law."

She smiles tiredly. It's an ongoing joke. He only has one. "It'll finish by 5 and Sam will meet you there." She reaches out her arm. "Soph, don't forget your bag."

The five year old sprints away from her cousin, grabs the bag, hugs her mom and races back to tug on her uncle's hand, pulling him toward the door. "We can't be late!"

"See you Jess."

Baby Winchester babbles happily as Dean straps them both in.

Driving the short distance to the dance studio, Dean has to grab his niece's shoulder before she dashes out of the car and across the car park. "Wait for me missy."

Sophie bounces on the balls of her feet impatiently before she can finally grab her uncle's hand and drag him through the doors. "I go in here and you go that way so that you can watch me." Dean suppresses a grin at being bossed about. "That way Uncle Dean," she orders, pointing up the stairs before turning and disappearing down the hall.

The baby in his arms laughs and gums her fist when he looks down at her. "This way it is."

Walking up the steps, he turns the corner and freezes. He eyes the sight before him warily as the eyes of seven women turn to him at the same time.

"Ah, hi?"

"Well hello stranger, who might you be."

"Um, Sophie's uncle."

"And does Sophie's uncle have a name?"

He swallows. "It's Dean."

"And who might this cutie be?"

"Um my daughter?"

"How old is she?"

"Nine months. Next week. Thursday."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dean. And Dean's daughter."

"Come join us."

"We don't bite."

"Much."

"No promises."

Dean slowly drops down onto the seat closet to the stairs, rearranging his daughter in his arms as he places the baby bag on the floor.

"Is Jess not coming?"

"Ah no, she's not feeling that good."

"Pregnancy does that to you."

"Mm, I remember what it was like with my last one."

"Hell, I tell you."

"So you offered to bring Sophie along?"

There is a collective sigh.

"That's so good of you."

He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment but is saved from responding as music starts and a gaggle of girls run into the room before them giggling and line up.

Watching them dance – "dance" in the loosest sense of the term for some of them – he braces his own little girl on his knees as she attempts to copy them, bouncing on her little legs and bopping her head.

"Aaaaaaawwwwww."

He's scared to turn his head. Yup, they're all looking at him again.

The second class finishes, he stands up, grabs the baby bag, clutches his daughter to his chest, waves awkwardly and races down the stairs as quickly as he can.

And no, he wasn't running away thank you very much.

Stepping into the foyer, he spots his brother stepping through the entrance at the same time and heads straight for him. "Dance moms dude," he shudders. "I'm never going in there again."

"It's not that bad," laughs Sam as he offers his niece a finger to play with.

"Nuh uh." Dean shakes his head. "If this one here decides that she wants to dance, Cas is taking her. I'll take her to karate. Yeah, you'd like that sweetheart hey?" He grabs her fists and mock punches the air as she laughs gleefully at his antics.

"Daddy!" Further discussion is halted as Sophie flies across the floor and is lifted up into her father's waiting arms.

"It's so nice to see fathers with their daughters."

"Strapping fellows interested and invested."

Dean grabs his brother's arm. "Sammy, we got to get out of here."

Sam laughs as she waves at his fellow dance parents and promises the teacher that Sophie will be dropped off early for the recital the following week as Dean escapes out into the carpark.

Ah freedom. Sweet freedom.

 _One week later:_

"Cas. Save me."

Cas tilts his head in confusion as his husband grips his arm, eyes wide in panic. His expression clears as he sees a group of women descending down upon them.

Dean's freak out – it wasn't a freak out Sammy! – had entertained the family all week.

"And how pray tell am I supposed to save you?"

"I don't know, stake a claim on me or something."

Dean hides – I didn't hide, I strategically placed myself Cas – behind his other half with a gulp.

"Hello stranger."

"Don't think that we haven't forgotten about your gorgeous self."

"Umm hi?"

Cas takes pity on the cowering man behind him. "Hello. I'm Castiel."

"What an unusual name."

"What does it mean?"

"And who do you belong to?"

He stares at them blankly. "I don't 'belong' to anyone." The women titter at the use of air quotes.

"Single and ready to mingle eh."

"Just my kind of fella."

Cas looks horrified at the direction the conversation has taken.

Dean's head hits his shoulder.

"I… You… I don't…"

Their saving grace is Jess – Sam too busy covering his mouth to stop laughter escaping – when she steps forward with their daughter.

"I think someone is getting a little sleepy and wants their Papa."

Cas gratefully takes the baby into his arms, his little girl nuzzling at his neck as she settles.

"Why are the all the good ones always taken."

"Or gay."

Sigh.

* * *

 _Finito._


End file.
